Im Not Your Friend Buddy!
This show is based off of the SpongeBob Spin-Off. Workers *Marjorine Madelyn-Elizabeth Plankton (Creator, Executive Producer, Writer, Editor) *Terrance Henry Plankton-Stoot (Executive Producer) Main Characters *Rebecca as Bertha Marsh/Annette Marsh *Nat as Terrance Broflovski *Wendy as Jenny Marsh *Squidane as Yumi Marsh *Squidward as Kenny Marsh *Patrick Star as Randy Stotch *Sandy as Shelly Lynn Stotch *Pearl Krabs as Lillian Schwartz *Kyle Rechid as Ike Moisha Schwartz *SpongeBob SquarePants as John Cartman *Tina SquarePants as Sharon Broflovski *Wendy SquarePants as Marjorine Marsh *Mr. Krabs as Scott Schwartz *Mrs. Puff as Ms. Reyna Marsh *Fred as Mr. Tommy Marsh *Terrance and Phillip as Mark Marsh and Stuart Marsh *The Queef Fish Sisters as Wendy Cartman and Red Cartman *Bebe Krabs as Rudy Marsh *Squidendy as Rin Lee Stotch *Heidi Star as Amy Shin Marsh *Nancy Suzy Fish as Cindy Helen Tucker *Evelyn Fish as Mina Tucker Story Amy makes Rin, Yumi, and Bertha join his band so they can become rich and famous. Series Overview Episodes *This season will consist of 26 episodes *This season started February 3, 2011 1. Melodrama Female Band Girls '''- '''February 3,2011 - Marjorine Madelyn-Elizabeth Plankton After another Haning attempt of stealing Starbang decides to do something Lillian else. He then decides to make a band. He gets Rin,Yumi and Bertha to join. Now they must practice and make some songs to become Starbang on the music charts. 2. The Melody Song - February 10,2011 - Terrance Henry Plankton-Stoot Rudy thinks of a song to write for the band. While listening to music, Rudy comes up with a song. She releases it to the public as a demo. He and the other members of Starbang are sued, because it was copied from the song Rudy was listening to. They now have to go to court and hope they are found innoncent. 3. Dreams (Aka: Something to do with love) - February 17,2011 '- 'Marjorine Madelyn-Elizabeth Plankton Rin's drum broke,so they have to replace a new one.The problem is,it dosn't come in 2 weeks,and he's the most popular band member! At their first gig without him,the band is booed off the stage! Then Rin remembered Rin drum set from the end of the episode "The Fish Coon",used it,and it worked! 4. Trouble Expectations - February 24,2011 - Marjorine Madelyn-Elizabeth Plankton A record lable heard the demo Starbang produced and want's them to be apart of their music group. Soundtrack A Very Special Love by: Rebecca Peterson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=249yk2UPu4I%7C1 I'm Missing you by: Rebecca Peterson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PNheqhEnvc&feature=related%7C1 I'll Always Love You by: Pearl Krabs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vuz1MYfCyzs&feature=related%7C1 Wind Probrem by: Rebecca Peterson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8k4R565RbU%7C1 Eagle Rose Argyle by: Rebecca Peterson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9nuh0izoqc&feature=related%7C1 The Rose by: Rebecca Peterson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woMle2mVvtc&feature=related%7C1 Phun Love by: Rebecca Peterson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=132RygXp_6E&feature=related%7C1 You Rose by: Squidane http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RV3mgjqy2vc&feature=related%7C1 The Stoot Running, Wind Beats! by: Rebecca Peterson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTtcxwNw2_s&feature=related%7C1 Time-In by: Wendy SquarePants http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8UfVOdzJjs&feature=related%7C1 Cool-Off by: Wendy SquarePants http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=132RygXp_6E&feature=related%7C1 The Wave Song by: Squidane http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFUHE58_2XY&feature=related%7C1 Wind Song by: The Queef Fish Sisters http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-McY_4X_PE&feature=related%7C1 Expectations Song by: Rebecca Peterson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yL0p0_5Uy3E&feature=related%7C1 Trouble Expectations by: Squidward http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jd4EdKOsDgo&feature=related%7C1 My Expectations by: Rebecca Peterson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuNuq_p6ej8&feature=related%7C1 Your by: Nancy Suzy Fish http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LBYQ8yaxAk&feature=related%7C1 Jenny Song by: Nancy Suzy Fish http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfbj3_5VCpU&feature=related%7C1 Heartsong by: Nancy Suzy Fish http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0g9zgdRhnFs&feature=fvw%7C1 Flower Song by: Rebecca Peterson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zklixG2_GnQ&feature=fvw%7C1 Trivia *Narebe Stary Photos Love Im Not Your Friend Buddy! *The show ranges from TV-G to TV-14 Category:Spin-Offs Category:SpongeBob Last Nights.......